pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
NEOPOLITAN Cancer Quarter Live!
Coords= |-| Stage= |-| Performance Song= |-| Making Drama= Performance Info. Unit: NEOPOLITAN (Center: Minami Aizawa ) Coord: Seafoam Mermaid Coord (From Dear Drops) Song: Summer Carnival Before the Performance (NEOPOLITAN is seen running towards the PriPara main building) Minami: *catching her breathe* MEGANEE-SAN! We wish to participate on the Cancer Grand Prix! Meganee: I'm sorry, but it seems that you are to late. The deadline was on July 31st and--- Usagi: (changed the dealine to Aug 6th) Minami: OMG YESSSSS! THANK THE HEAVENS! Thank you USAGI-EX-MACHINA! Ami: We can still enter! Caroline: Barely. Well its better very very late than nothing Meganee: Sure. I've entered NEOPOLITAN to the particpant's list.You may now enter---- (NEOPOLITAN is already gone and inside) Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets.Coord Change Start! Meganee: The Seafoam Mermaid's bright colors suit's Minami-chan very well Minami: Seafoam Mermaid Coord! Meganee: The pastel colors on the sea blue tone makes you think about the sea, don't you think? Ami: Seafoam Mermaid Coord! Meganee: What kind of live will Caroline-chan show with such a cute coord? Caroline: Seafoam Mermaid Coord! Live Performance Romaji= Ladies & Gentlemen Welcome to the SAMAA KAANIBARU!! (Party!! Party!! Oh Yeah!! Here we go!!) Manatsu no ketsui hyoumei Itsumo no kimi no egao Countdown desu Cho cho cho matte Kokoro no junbi toka arun datte Sentehisshou (Just Now!!) Tonari no ano ko dare? Dare? (Who are you?) Ukauka shite irarenai!! Kyou wa (zettai) kimi ni (kimi ni) TOROPIKARU ni tsutaeru no Kakugo shite!! My darling!! (Fu~!!) Natsuda!! Maji koida!! ANBISHASU (Fu Fu~‎!!) Sakenjao!! (Hey‎!!) Chijimete distance sou!! Shall we dance? Ima sugu ni (SAMA KANI!! Woo Yes!!) Mazu wa TAIMIGU wa donbishassu (Fu Fu~‎!!) Te o tatakou!! (All right!!) Awatete fall down me no mae it's you Hanaretakunai Yes!! Summer Time!! Making Drama Switch On! NEOPOLITAN is sensliding down a slide made of water from high above the sky, falling down. Minami puts her hands up in joy, Ami is screaming out of fear and Caroline boredly slided down. The scene switches, with NEOPOLITAN riding a banana boat on the sea, with the tree with the same reactions. The scene switches again, with Minami falling asleep while burried under the sand. Ami tells the audience to keep quiet, while Caroline puts a leaf on Minami's nose while giggling. NEOPOLITAN then jumps and says "Cheerful Fortune Resort!" Cyalume Change! Minami's glow pink, Ami's glows gren and Caroline glows red Cyalume Superior! (Fu~‎!!) Natsuda!! Maji koida!! ANBISHASU Sakenjao!! (Hey‎!!) Chijimete distance sou!! Shall we dance? Ima sugu ni (SAMA KANI!! Woo Yes!!) Mazu wa TAIMIGU wa donbishassu (Fu Fu~‎!!) Te o tatakou!! (Mokkai!! All right!!) Awatete fall down me no mae it's you Kanaretakunai kara… Kimi ni mahou kakechau kara ne Love you |-| English= Ladies & gentlemen Welcome to the summer carnival!! (Party!! Party!! Oh Yeah!! Here we go!!) This is my midsummer declaration: A countdown to your everyday smile! W-W-Wait a sec! I gotta get my heart ready! You snooze, you lose! (Just now!!) Who's that girl at your side? Who? (Who are you?) I can't just let this slide!! Today (definitely), to you (to you) I'll give you a tropical feeling Get ready!! My darling!! (Woo~!!) It's summer!! It's true love!! Be ambitious (Woo woo~!!) And give a shout!! (Hey!!) Our distance is shortening!! Shall we dance? Right now (Summer Carnival!! Woo yes!!) The timing is perfect (Woo woo!!) Clap your hands!! (All right!!) Rushing and falling down, you're in front of me So I won't let go, yes!! Summer time!! Making Drama Switch On! NEOPOLITAN is sensliding down a slide made of water from high above the sky, falling down. Minami puts her hands up in joy, Ami is screaming out of fear and Caroline boredly slided down. The scene switches, with NEOPOLITAN riding a banana boat on the sea, with the tree with the same reactions. The scene switches again, with Minami falling asleep while burried under the sand. Ami tells the audience to keep quiet, while Caroline puts a leaf on Minami's nose while giggling. NEOPOLITAN then jumps and says "Cheerful Fortune Resort!" Cyalume Change! Minami's glow pink, Ami's glows gren and Caroline glows red Cyalume Superior! (Woo~!!) It's summer!! It's true love!! Be ambitious (Woo woo~!!) And give a shout!! (Hey!!) Our distance is shortening!! Shall we dance? Right now (Summer Carnival!! Woo yes!!) The timing is perfect (Woo woo!!) Clap your hands!! (Again!! All right!!) Rushing and falling down, you're in front of me I don't wanna let go, so... I'll cast a spell on you! Love you! Category:NEOPOLITAN Category:NEOPOLITAN Show Category:Minami Show Category:Ami Show Category:Caroline Show Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Cancer Quarter Category:ParaPri 2016